


tessellate

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Boners, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Um, is your stomach bothering you?” He asked all innocent friendly concern that Kunimi absolutely did not deserve. What was bothering him was the fact that Kindaichi was sitting so close now and he smelled like melted blueberry syrup and sunscreen and warm skin and it was honestly only making Kunimi's problem worse.</p><p>He didn't really know <i>how</i> to answer, so he shrugged his shoulders instead. Kindaichi frowned, a little wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. “Do you want some medicine?”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head, sighing and slowly, reluctantly sitting up. He was hoping that Kindaichi would just turn back to the game when he unpaused it and stop worrying about it.</p><p>“Oh,” Kindaichi said.</p><p>“Um,” Kindaichi rubbed at his neck again.</p><p>
  <i>Shit.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	tessellate

Kunimi wasn't a big fan of the heat that settled over Miyagi when summer rolled around. He wasn't exactly a big fan of the heat _anytime_ , but summer was especially humid, and it felt like it would never end. It felt like there was still salt clinging to his skin from the beach, and there was definitely sand still in his hair from being kicked up by Kyoutani chasing Yahaba down. It hadn't been a bad day, though, overall, even if he'd spent most of it camped out under an umbrella to avoid getting too sunburnt.

He didn't look very good in shorts, either.

Kindaichi took to the heat a little bit better at least, even if Kunimi had to hide a chuckle at his awkward attire as well. Kindaichi just shot him a short glare and plucked at the front of his shirt (Kunimi was a little sad he was wearing one again) with a frown, trying to cool himself down by shaking it. When that didn't work he sighed, stretching himself out on the floor of Kunimi's bedroom. “Don't you have popsicles or something? I'm dying.”

“Downstairs. And don't be dramatic,” Kunimi snorted, not looking up from the magazine in front of him. He'd already kicked the blankets off the bed, leaving just the cool cotton sheets under him, and he was still thinking about ditching his shirt. Kindaichi huffed, like after years of these weekend hangouts he was expecting Kunimi to play host and go and _get_ one for him. 

He pushed himself up with a sigh, dragging his legs under him and wobbling slightly as he righted himself. He grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, hauling it over his stomach to wipe the sweat off his forehead, the same thing Iwaizumi was always doing games. Kunimi pretended not to notice it—Kindaichi's stomach was the right height for him to stare at it without lifting his gaze at all anyway, so he probably wouldn't notice that Kunimi was looking.

Not that he ever noticed anyway. Sometimes Kunimi just stopped being subtle when ogling his best friend, curious if he would say anything about it. But Kindaichi remained blissfully ignorant, and Kunimi remained, well…

Kunimi remained stretched out on the bed while Kindaichi banged his way down the stairs with heavy steps, probably skidding to a stop in the empty kitchen because he gained too much momentum going down the stairs. He looked back down at the magazine, not sure if he was interested enough to even read the rest of the article. It was an issue of Volleyball Monthly that he'd swiped from Kindaichi's bag, and honestly, it was on the dull side.

Kindaichi stomped his way back up the stairs a few moments later, dropping to sit on the floor again and tearing one of the ice pops stored in Kunimi's fridge open with his teeth, spitting the little bit of plastic into his hand to be deposited neatly in the trash later on. He pushed some of the blue colored ice to the top of the plastic tube, running his tongue gently over it rather than attacking it with his teeth like most people.

And here Kunimi was sure he was _so used_ to Kindaichi's weird approach, but he still found himself stealing glances at the delicate flicks of his tongue. He always ate them too slowly and ended up with it melted over half of his hand, trying to lick that up as well and making himself sticky in the process. 

His mouth was probably sticky too, Kunimi reasoned, with his lips already tinged slightly blue. Sticky and sweet, and Kunimi was pretty much fantasizing about his best friend before he could stop himself. He couldn't exactly be _blamed_ though, not with Kindaichi getting tanned bronze in the summer sun and then _lapping_ at a popsicle on his floor. It was only because of his bizarre sense of courtesy that he was wearing a shirt at all at this point. Under that, he was still salty with sweat and seawater.

Kunimi shifted his hips against the sheets with an irritated sound, hoping his face wasn't burning when he realized what kind of situation he'd gotten himself into. There was no way to sneak out around Kindaichi to the bathroom without him noticing, and like _hell_ was Kunimi going to explain why he was so hard without having done anything but idly flick through a magazine for the last hour.

Kindaichi's tongue was probably freezing cold by now, and Kunimi's traitorous mind supplied that something cold would probably feel great against his burning skin right now. He tilted his chin down slightly, flicking to the next page and trying to grind his hips down against the bed as subtly as possible.

“Kunimi-kun,” Kindaichi's voice was both a welcome distraction and an unwelcome addition to Kunimi's current state of mind. He lifted his head, surprised to find a game controller held in his direction, Kindaichi's head cocked slightly to the side. “Wanna play?”

The hum of agreement he tried to give got a little caught in his throat, tossing the magazine to the side and reaching out to take the controller, watching Kindaichi set the game up and giving another tiny roll of his hips. It was like dragging tiny sparks through his stomach, good, but nowhere close to being enough to satisfy.

Kindaichi shot him a strange look when he didn't sit up, instead draping his arms off the side of the bed to hold the controller. It _was_ an awkward way to play, with his chin mostly resting on the mattress, especially when Kindaichi slid so his back was against the bed, stretching his legs out.

He didn't have much focus on the game, and after several instances of easily being able to rip the spine out of Kunimi's character at the end of each match while Kunimi was more distracted trying to rub himself against the sheets, Kindaichi set the controller down and rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh. “We don't have to play if you don't wanna, Kunimi-kun!”

“It's fine,” he probably answered just a little too quickly, because Kindaichi blinked his eyes, catching an ill-timed twitch of Kunimi's hips as he looked over.

“Um, is your stomach bothering you?” He asked all innocent friendly concern that Kunimi absolutely did not deserve. What was bothering him was the fact that Kindaichi was sitting so close now and he smelled like melted blueberry syrup and sunscreen and warm skin and it was honestly only making Kunimi's problem worse.

He didn't really know _how_ to answer, so he shrugged his shoulders instead. Kindaichi frowned, a little wrinkle appearing between his eyebrows. “Do you want some medicine?”

“No,” he shook his head, sighing and slowly, reluctantly sitting up. He was hoping that Kindaichi would just turn back to the game when he unpaused it and stop worrying about it.

“Oh,” Kindaichi said.

“Um,” Kindaichi rubbed at his neck again.

_Shit._

Kunimi curled slightly in on himself, embarrassed, wishing he had not made such an idiotic choice or any of the idiotic choices that had led himself to his moment.

And Kindaichi was still staring at him.

“Do you wanna…” He trailed off like he wasn't sure what to say, and Kunimi lifted his head, intent on snapping something to get Kindaichi to leave it alone. Only, the look on his face isn't awkward (any more than usual, at least), or annoyed. He looked _interested_.

“What.” It didn't even come out as a question, his voice was flat. Kindaichi's shoulders jerked slightly and he looked away, coughing out a laugh, face red.

“N- nevermind,” well that was certainly a weird reaction. Usually, Kunimi would leave that entirely alone, but apparently hormones and a long-standing crush on his best friend made him stupid.

“Do I wanna what, Kindaichi?” He wasn't insane to think that was some kind of offer, right? Kindaichi twitched again, running his fingers through his ridiculous hair.

“Um, t- take care of… it,” he stumbled through the sentence but ended it staring up at Kunimi with his teeth digging just slightly into the corner of his lip, pupils wide. Kunimi shifted on the bed because there was no way he could _take care of it_ without thinking about Kindaichi making that face, but Kindaichi must have taken it as an intent to move because he coughed slightly. “I- in here.”

“Oh,” Kunimi answered because honestly his brain was short-circuiting at the idea. It was clicking together slowly what was going on. Kindaichi was saying he should jerk off. In the room. With both of them there.

God, he hoped this wasn't some kind of joke. He raised both eyebrows, waiting a moment for Kindaichi to start laughing or to bolt out of the room. He certainly didn't expect a nervous little twitch and Kindaichi's tongue dragging over his lips. He tried to pretend his hand wasn't shaking, shuffling before finally deciding to just lean back on his elbows and pretend Kindaichi wasn't there—he wasn't sure he could handle actually _looking_ at him.

Eyes squeezed shut he settled one hand over the zipper of his shorts, feeling his face burn bright red because really it was impossible to _forget_ Kindaichi watching him, and slowly pulled it down. There was a shallow gasp of air from the end of the bed but Kunimi refused to open his eyes. He couldn't convince himself to just wrap his hand around his cock and get it over with, so instead, he rubbed his thumb in tiny circles around his own hip, trying to think of a way to calm the anxiety making his stomach roil. 

There wasn't exactly a best way to go about this, he figured. He wasn't aware of any kind of guideline on 'what to do when your best friend wants to watch you jerk off'. Still, there was plenty of him that _didn't_ want to back out, and he pushed his shorts and his boxers halfway down his legs, swallowing sharply before slowly wrapping a hand around himself.

He wasn't sure if it was real or imagined, but his skin felt even hotter than the thick air filling his room, and he could hear himself pulling in a hard breath over the sound of the game left running in the background. Kindaichi went oddly silent, which almost helped, except Kunimi ended up worrying about what he was doing.

Doing his best to push it out of his mind he closed his fingers more tightly and pumped his hand slowly upward, rolling his thumb over the tip and turning his head toward his shoulder to muffle a sound against it. He could feel his stomach tighten at the friction, and as soon as he started moving his hand it was _impossible_ to keep Kindaichi out of his mind. It _had_ to be alright to think of him right now, right?

Kunimi doesn't have an answer but he did it anyway, letting his eyes slip from being squeezed closed to simply resting that way, the fingers of his other hand curling into his sheet, pinching his lip between his teeth because like _hell_ was he making any embarrassing sounds in front of Kindaichi.

It's apparent that he's not going to be able to _forget_ about Kindaichi watching him, and still sliding his hand in slow strokes that feel like absolutely not enough, he opened his eyes. Kindaichi has his elbows on the bed, resting his chin on his forearms with his whole face stained red, so focused on Kunimi's hand that he didn't notice for a moment that Kunimi has his eyes open.

He jolted when he did notice, fingers curling toward his palms and opening his mouth like he wanted to say something. His tongue was still blue, and while any other time that would have made Kunimi chuckle at him, it only seems to make his stomach coil tighter.

Seeing Kindaichi's eyes on him rather than trying to ignore them made him acutely aware of everything his body was doing. Kunimi was never a big fan of being watched while doing things, but this wasn't like the self-conscious itch that gave him. Instead, it meant his whole body was steeped in _feeling_ , the sticky layer of sweat and sea salt on his skin and the sheets under him and a very real weight against the center of his chest that seemed to radiate out of Kindaichi's gaze.

Kindaichi's weight lifting from the end of the bed would have been more of a surprise if Kunimi hadn't been watching him carefully in return. He hovered for a moment, and even with his brain hazy and disconnected Kunimi was anxious he was going to bolt. He didn't, but rather settled his knees on the edge of the bed, leaning over Kunimi with wide eyes.

“I- is it okay if I…?” He trailed off, hovering with their faces a breath apart. Kunimi wasn't so far gone that he couldn't roll his eyes, untangling his fingers from the sheets and digging them into the back of Kindaichi's hair instead, pulling him down into a kiss.

And well, _that_ was an entirely different feeling with his other hand still wrapped around his dick. His mouth was just on the other side of being sticky, warm and sweet. Despite having asked for exactly what they were doing, Kindaichi squeaked a surprised sound against Kunimi's lips before settling again and licking into Kunimi's mouth in return. 

He didn't reach out to try and touch anywhere else, leaning both of his hands on either side of Kunimi's head to balance himself better for kissing, and Kunimi assumed he was meant to just keep doing what he already had been. 

Which wasn't at all the same feeling, even when he broke away from kissing Kindaichi to tilt his head back and try to suck air into his lungs again, he wound up with Kindaichi's forehead against his neck, breath fanning hot and rapid over the surface of his skin. He grit his teeth tightly together, eyes fluttering as he twisted his wrist, trying his best to ensure he didn't end up getting cum anywhere but his hand, hip knocking against the side of Kindaichi's as they twitched against the bed.

He huffed a slow breath out once he settled again, wiping his hand somewhere on the sheets and resolving to just clean them later, rolling himself toward Kindaichi. Maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise when one of Kindaichi's arms draped over his side and tugged him closer, grinning against his neck. “That was really cool, Kunimi-kun.”

“Cool?” He snorted because that wasn't exactly the word he would've used to describe it. Kindaichi laughed, shrugging his shoulders and lifting his head, cheeks starting to lose their red hue.

“Whatever. Shut up,” his nose wrinkled slightly and Kunimi rolled his eyes before kissing him again. There was a confession somewhere on the tip of his tongue, but he figured this was good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Out of all the weird and kinky smut I have written, this is the thing that makes me feel awkward and Impure.


End file.
